Just Like Me
by hpluvas
Summary: It's another one of Naraku's incarnations, but what happens when one of Inuyasha's hairs gets in the mix? This is my 1st fanfic so plz be nice. R&R plz. Rated PG to be safe. Pairings-Inu&Kag, Sesshy&OC, Mir&San, and maybe Souta&OC. (complete)
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Ok we are C and A to you.  
C: I did all the hard stuff.  
A: I helped.  
C: I came up with the idea and wrote it. You just posted it.  
A: So that's important.  
C: Whatever.  
Inuyasha: Can you guys just tell the story now?  
C: Oh, right, well, here goes this is my  
A: our  
C: Fine, our first fanfic. Hope you like it. Kagome will you do the honors?  
Kagome: Ok, here is the first chapter in Just Like Me.  
  
1  
The bright full moon lit up the sky around Kaede's hut. The Inuyasha gang all sat around the fire while Kaede took care of their wounds, except for Inuyasha. He had been severely wounded in his fight with Kagura and was now lying perfectly still in the corner of the hut. The only sign that he was even still alive was the occasional twitching of his ears as a gnat flew around them.  
  
Kagome got up and walked towards Inuyasha after Kaede had taken care of her wounds. She sat down next to him.  
  
'We won,' she thought,'but just barely. Naraku keeps getting more powerful. If we don't beat him soon.... I don't want to think about it.'  
  
"Do you think he'll be okay?" Sango asked. Kagome hadn't noticed her come over.  
  
"I'm sure he will," Miroku said.  
  
"How can you be so sure, Miroku?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, hmm, just trust me on this one, okay," Miroku said.  
  
"Trust you," laughed Sango. The girls went into a giggle fit.  
  
Inuyasha heard the laughing and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
'Where am I?' Inuyasha thought. 'The last thing I remember is fighting Kagura. Did we win?'  
  
Kagome noticed Inuyasha was awake and stopped laughing.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked. Sango stopped laughing and looked at Inuyasha waiting for an answer.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," he said. He tried to sit up and fell back down. "Just a little dizzy. What happened?"  
  
"Kanna sent your attack back to you," Miroku said. "But you still injured Kagura. She won't be fighting for a while."  
  
"Yeah, so right now, you need to rest," Kagome said.  
  
"I don't need to rest! I'm fine! We need to attack Naraku while his defenses are down!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Attack Naraku! How do you plan on doing that? You can barely stand!" Kagome shouted back.  
  
Miroku and Sango just looked on as Inuyasha and Kagome continued shouting at each other. Shippo and Kaede, who had fallen asleep, woke up.  
  
"What's going on? Who's shouting?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Take a wild guess," Sango said.  
  
Kagome got up to leave the hut.  
  
"Where are you going!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Home!"  
  
Inuyasha got up to stop her.  
  
"Wait, Kagome," he said.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
Inuyasha was pulled downwards and was now lying face down in the dirt. Luckily, he was already outside so Kaede's floor was spared.  
  
It took a moment for Inuyasha to recover.  
  
"Aren't you going to follow her, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Why should I? She's just being immature about it. She always goes home after she starts a fight with me."  
  
"Oh, and you're a perfect angel, are you?" Sango joked. Inuyasha didn't answer.  
  
"I think you're the one being immature about this," Miroku said.  
  
"Is that what you think" Inuyasha asked. "Well, you wanna know what I think? This!"  
  
He slashed at Miroku with his claws. It took all of Sango, Shippo, and Kaede's strength to hold him back.  
  
"I rest my case," Miroku said.  
  
"I think ye should go apologize to Kagome," Kaede said.  
  
"Why should I? She started it." With that, he stomped back inside. They all sighed and followed, Miroku cursing under his breath.  
  
Kanna and Kagura watched as Naraku prepared to make another detachment of himself. His arm turned purple and started to bubble. It grew bigger and got what looked like veins on it. It fell off and rolled a slight distance. It started beating.  
  
"It should be ready in about an hour," Naraku said. "Make sure nothing happens to it."  
  
"Yes, Master Naraku," Kanna and Kagura said together. Naraku turned and left.  
  
Kagura turned to sit down. As she did, a long, silver hair fell on the purple blob and was absorbed into one of the veins.  
  
C: Well that's it for the first chapter.  
A: I liked it.  
Inuyasha: I don't really act like that do I?  
Kagome: Sometimes.  
Inuyasha: No I don't.  
Kagome: Yes you do.  
C: There fighting  
A: Again.  
C: Anyway, pleaz R&R. give us any suggestions you have.  
A: We might use them.  
C: If we feel like it.  
Kagome: Sit!  
C: Hey my floor!  
A: Bye till the next chapter.


	2. A New Foe

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters except for Suya and Ashlyn.  
  
C: Hi!  
A: Thank you everyone who reviewed.  
C: If you did. If you didn't, then shame on you. You will be cursed for the rest of your life.  
A: What she said.  
C: Anyway, Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't be here today.  
A: Why?  
C: They're out working to pay for my floor so instead we have Miroku, Sango, and Shippo here with us.  
Sango: Hi!  
Miroku: Hello all you ladies.  
Sango: Slaps Miroku  
Shippo: Does he ever learn?  
A: Guess not.  
C: Who wants to introduce the chapter?  
Shippo: I will!  
C: Okay, take it away.  
Shippo: Now for the second chapter in Just Like Me.  
  
2  
the hair was absorbed into the vein. It started to glow white. Kagura turned around.  
  
"What happened?" she asked Kanna.  
  
Kanna pointed to the hair that was being illuminated by the light that was growing ever brighter. Kagura gasped and made a grab for the hair, but it was too late. The thing started beating faster and harder. The light grew to a blinding level, the thing beat faster, and they saw Naraku run in. The hair dissolved completely into it, and its beating returned to normal. The light slowly faded away.  
  
Kagura looked over at Naraku. He looked ready to kill.  
  
"What happened?" he spit out angrily.  
  
"Uhh.... Well.... I'm not really sure," Kagura said.  
  
"I put you in charge of it," Naraku said, "I told you to make sure nothing happened to it. I'm gone for five seconds, and what happens?!? This! What did you do to it?"  
  
"It was a hair," Kanna said slowly.  
  
"Hmm," Naraku said.  
  
"A hair," Kanna said, "a silver hair."  
  
"A silver hair? Could it be one of yours?" He no longer sounded angry. Now he seemed quite curious.  
  
"It came off of Kagura," Kanna said. Kagura nodded to show Naraku she was telling the truth.  
  
Naraku walked over to the purple blob. His detachment was getting close to coming out. He had a hunch who's hair it was and was curious to see the result. He sat down to wait.  
  
"Kagome! You forgot your math book!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled after Kagome. She ran back to the door.  
  
"Thanks mom. Bye!" she said and ran back toward the steps. She paused when she saw the god tree, but not for long.  
  
"Hi Kagome!" her friends said excitedly when Kagome came in the classroom.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Is your back better?"  
  
"Is your throat still sore?"  
  
"I'm fine," Kagome said, "really I am."  
  
"What happened to your arm?" Eri asked. They all looked at her bandaged arm.  
  
"Oh that, it's nothing. I just tripped and scratched my arm. Its okay."  
  
"Oh look, there's Hojo. You should go talk to him."  
  
"Yeah, he's been so worried about you."  
  
"Well, I-I don't know if I should."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well.... Umm...."  
  
"Oh my gosh! Are you seeing someone else?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Just asking."  
  
"Why don't you want to talk to him then?"  
  
"Are you nervous?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"I-I-I"  
  
"Hi Kagome!" Hojo said.  
  
"Oh, hi Hojo," Kagome said, disappointment evident in her voice.  
  
"We'll leave you two alone now." Kagome's friends walked off and she was alone with Hojo.  
  
"I'm glad you're feeling better," Hojo said. "You are feeling better, aren't you?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure. I feel great."  
  
"That's good."  
  
There was a moment of awkward silence.  
  
"Well," said Hojo. "Do you have any plans for Friday night?"  
  
"Umm.... I don't think I do."  
  
"Do you wanna see a movie or something?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
"It'll be your pick."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Okay, cool. I'll pick you up at eight."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Hojo turned and walked to his desk. Kagome went to hers. Her friends were waiting for her.  
  
"Well, what happened?"  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"We're going to the movies Friday."  
  
"Is something wrong? You sound disappointed about it."  
  
Before she could answer, the teacher walked in the room. Everyone sat down and became quiet.  
  
"We have a new student today. She's from America. Everyone say hi to Ashlyn."  
  
A girl walked in the room. She had brown, almost black, shoulder length hair and blue eyes. She wore almost all black, but didn't look Goth. She looked very friendly actually.  
  
"Alright, you may have a seat behind Kagome. Raise your hand please Kagome."  
  
Kagome raised her hand and the girl walked over and sat behind her. She looked very nervous. Kagome thought about inviting her over sometime, but decided against it for now. She turned to the page written on the board and began to work.  
  
The closer it came to the time when the detachment of Naraku would emerge, the faster and harder it beat. When it was within minutes of showing itself, the thing looked like it would explode.  
  
'Naraku has never done this before,' Kagura thought. 'He has never shown so much interest in one of his detachments before. What is so special about this one?'  
  
As if in answer to her question, a hand shot out of the blob. A little girl, no more than five it seemed, appeared from it. She gasped for her first breath. Kagura's question was answered when she fully emerged from the blob. She had long, silver hair, and right on top of her head, were two little, white dog ears.  
  
C: That's all for chapter 2.  
A: Yep. Pleaz R&R.  
C: Okay now for the reviews.  
A: Yep.  
C: First up is TenchiFan1404. Hey wait a minute!  
A: Umm...  
C: Why did you review?  
A: Just because.  
C: Ok, whatever.  
A: Next is Gary. Thanx and yea it does.  
C: Next is Corrine. I know it may seem a little confusing but if you know anything about Inuyasha it'll get better.  
A: Last is.... me again.  
C: Whatever.  
Sango: Well that's it.  
Miroku: Read the next chapter. It'll be up soon.  
Shippo: Bye!


	3. The Result

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters except for Suya and Ashlyn.  
C: Hi!  
A: Thanks for the reviews.  
C: Hey look!  
A: What?  
C: Its Inuyasha and Kagome.  
Inuyasha: Is this enough money?  
C: ::counts money::  
Kagome: Well, is it?  
C: Yep, just don't say it again.  
Kagome: Say what? Sit?  
Inuyasha: Ow!  
C: You're paying for that. Get back to work.  
Inuyasha: Thanks a lot Kagome.  
A: Anyway, here is the third chapter in Just Like Me.  
  
3  
Naraku smiled an evil grin as he looked at his newest incarnation. Suddenly, he sensed something wrong. Her aura was not black, it was white. She was not evil. He sensed the power of Inuyasha (A/N: The hair was Inuyasha's for those of you who don't know.) but what good was it if she wasn't evil.  
  
She looked around at Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna and smiled a small smile. Naraku looked at her and quickly thought of a name.  
  
"Your name shall be Suya," he said.  
  
"Suya?" she said testing the name. "Okay, I am Suya." She started giggling.  
  
Naraku got up to leave but stopped by Kagura.  
  
"She is not evil," he whispered to her. "Get rid of her. It doesn't matter how, just do it."  
  
"Yes, Master Naraku," Kagura said quietly.  
  
Suya's ears twitched. She heard most of what they said. She held back her tears as best she could.  
  
No one had seen Kanna leave, but she came back holding a blue kimono for Suya. Suya quickly put it on and Kagura tied the red sash for her. Though it was hard to see, she was crying. She already liked her sister, but Naraku had given her orders that she had to follow.  
  
"Come on Suya," Kagura said. "Let's go for a walk."  
  
Inuyasha sat on the edge of the Bone-Eaters Well waiting for Kagome to return. He was looking into the well so he didn't see Miroku walk over.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't care if she back," he said.  
  
"I don't!" Inuyasha said defensively.  
  
"So what are you doing here?"  
  
"It's none of your business!"  
  
"Okay. I'll go, but I really think you should go apologize to Kagome. That's just my opinion though."  
  
He walked off back towards the village and Inuyasha was alone. He thought for a minute and jumped in the well.  
  
C: That's it for chapter three.  
A: Hope you liked it.  
C: Review time!  
A: Yay!  
C: First is hpluvas which by the way is not the author. She just posts the chaps for me. Anyway thank you and we will.  
A: Next is Randy. Just keep reading if you want to find out.  
C: Next is TenchiFan1404. Hey! I can thank you in person. Thank you.  
A: Thanks and I'm her friend Ashley. Thanks for adding it to your favorites list.  
C: May I add that these may be funny but they get annoying fast. It's just extra typing for me.  
A: Stop complaining.  
C: Whatever.  
A: Last is gary. She doesn't just look like him. Keep reading to find out what I mean.  
C: Well that's all of them for now.  
A: See you next chapter.  
C: Hey wait.  
A: What?  
C: Where'd everybody go?  
A: Who knows.  
C: Bye!


	4. A New Friend

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters except for Ashlyn and Suya.  
  
C: We're back for another chapter.  
A: Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
C: Except....  
A: What?  
C: A lot of people have been saying they don't understand what's going on. Look I'm not the explaining type so if you don't know anything about Inuyasha maybe you shouldn't be reading my fanfic.  
A: Our.  
C: Our fanfic. You can but you might wanna look up the characters or just try and understand but if you don't understand don't come complaining to me. Besides that you gotta let the story get started good.  
A: So where is everyone?  
C: I'm not sure. Inuyasha was supposed to pay me for my floor today.  
A: I guess we'll have to start without them.  
C: Guess so. You'll have to introduce the next chapter.  
A: Here is the fourth chapter in Just Like Me.   
  
4  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well in Kagome's era. He hesitated before walking up to the front door. He knocked.  
  
"Oh hello Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said when she opened the door. "I suppose you're here to see Kagome?" Inuyasha nodded. "She's at school right now but your welcome to stay here and wait. Ill fix you some Ramon."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They walked inside. Mrs. Higurashi walked to the kitchen to start the Ramon. She saw Inuyasha walk to the living room.  
  
"I wouldn't go in there," she said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Souta's in there. He has a bad cold. You don't want to catch it."  
  
"I never get sick." He walked into the living room. Souta looked away from the television.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha." He ran up and hugged Inuyasha. "Wanna play some video games?"  
  
Inuyasha walked over and sat next to Souta on the couch while Souta showed Inuyasha how to use the controller.  
  
The last bell rang. Kagome caught up with Ashlyn. She had decided to invite her over after all.  
  
"Hi," Kagome said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Wanna come over a while. We can work on that math homework together."  
  
"Alright I guess. Just let me go pick up my school uniform."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Kagome waited outside the office while Ashlyn picked up her uniform and then outside the restroom while she tried it on. She came out wearing it.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
"Like everyone else."  
  
"That's the look I was going for."  
  
They giggled and began walking to Kagome's house, Ashlyn still in her uniform. They passed the god tree and walked to the front door.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Kagome asked.  
  
"A little."  
  
They walked inside and into the kitchen. At the table were Souta and Inuyasha eating Ramon. Inuyasha was not wearing a hat.  
  
Ashlyn looked directly at Inuyasha's ears. Everybody froze.  
  
"Something smells good," she said. "What is it?"  
  
"Ramon," Mrs. Higurashi said as calmly as she could.  
  
Kagome was confused. She knew Ashlyn had seen his ears, but she acted like seeing a dog demon eating Ramon at someone's kitchen table was a perfectly normal thing.  
  
"Well, are you gonna introduce me?" Ashlyn asked.  
  
"Umm... ok. This is Ashlyn. She just moved here."  
  
"Hi, I'm Kagome's mom."  
  
"And I'm her brother Souta."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Ashlyn said. She looked at Inuyasha again. "And who are you?"  
  
"That's Inuyasha," Kagome said trying to stay calm.  
  
"Are those ears real?" Ashlyn whispered to Kagome.  
  
Kagome sighed and sat down. She started explaining everything to Ashlyn.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha?" Sango asked Miroku.  
  
"My bet is he's gone to get Kagome."  
  
"Should we go check?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
They headed toward the well. As it came into view, they saw Inuyasha helping Kagome and another girl out of the well.  
  
"Hi guys," Kagome said. "I want you to meet my friend Ashlyn.  
  
"Hi," Ashlyn said.  
  
"I'm Sango."  
  
"I'm Shippo and that's Miroku."  
  
Sango kept a close eye on Miroku to make sure he didn't give Ashlyn his "Will you bear my child?" line.  
  
They went back into the village to Kaede's hut. Everyone except Inuyasha sat and talked and got to know Ashlyn. Inuyasha sat outside on a tree limb. A gentle breeze blew.  
  
Inuyasha sat up sraight, alert. He sniffed the air, but the scent carried on the breeze was now gone. He knew it was impossible, but he was almost positive he had just smelled Naraku. That wasn't what bothered him though. What bothered him was that he had picked up a small trace of his own scent mixed with Naraku's. But how could that be?  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.  
  
"I smell Naraku," he said. "His scent is coming closer."  
  
Kagome nodded to show she understood and ran to get the others.  
  
Inuyasha jumped off the limb and stared in the direction the scent was coming from. He could still smell his scent mixed in. What was going on?  
  
a few minutes later  
  
Ashlyn walked sadly back toward the well. They said it was too dangerous for her to stay. She didn't care. She wanted to stay.  
  
She heard a scream in the distance. She stopped. She looked at the well and then in the direction she heard the scream coming from. She headed toward the scream.  
  
C: That's it for the fourth chapter.  
A: Hope you liked it.  
C: The gang is still missing.  
A: We've looked everywhere...  
C: ... but no sign of them.  
A: Can we do the reviews now?  
C: Ok.  
A: Yay!  
C: Ok, first is gary. Thank you. That's all I can say to that.  
A: Next is Insane Dragoness. Don't worry, Suya will be fine. She is cute too. I don't have a picture of her but just picture Rin as a dog demon.  
C: Next is Laurenmlbc. Thank you and you didn't review the first chapter but that's okay. Besides, it was you who cursed me.  
A: Last is me again.  
C: You do know if you wanted to you could read up to chapter 5 at school, right?  
A: I know but it's more fun reading it here.  
C: Well, that's all for now.  
A: For Sesshomaru lovers like me, he is gonna be in the next chapter.  
C: Read the next chapter. Bye for now.  
A: Pleaz review.


	5. Meet Your Enemy

DISCLAIMER: Do I really need to say it...We don't own Inuyasha...There, happy now?  
C: We're back.  
A: We found Kilala.  
Kilala: Meow.  
C: I know we said Sesshomaru would be in this chapter.  
A: And he is.  
C: But not for long.  
A: But chapter six is only Sesshomaru.  
C: So keep reading.  
A: And reviewing too.  
C: Now on with the story.  
Kilala: Meow, meow, meow, meow, mew, mew, meow.  
A: That means here is the fifth chapter in Just Like Me.  
  
5  
The woods got denser and darker the farther Ashlyn went into them. She had lost track of which direction the scream had come from and was now lost in the dark woods. She kept walking.  
  
She came upon a clearing. There was a little girl dancing around a small, green demon. He looked annoyed at her.  
  
Ashlyn was about to go see if the girl knew the way back when suddenly, she sensed something behind her. She slowly turned around. It was a demon. He had long, silver hair, a small crescent moon in his forehead, and he wore a cloak of fur. Ashlyn screamed and fainted.  
  
The scent was becoming stronger. There were two people. Inuyasha knew one was Kagura, but he had no clue about the other one.  
  
"Is something troubling you, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer. He was staring intently in the direction of the scent. He stopped walking.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kagura," Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagura came into view. She glared at Inuyasha. She had not wanted to run into him. Not right now anyway.  
  
"I do not want to fight," Kagura said.  
  
The others were ready to fight, but Inuyasha was looking by Kagura's side. He had found the source of his scent.  
  
Suya looked up at him. She was just as surprised as he was.  
  
Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku noticed Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to Kagura. The followed his gaze to Suya. They gasped.  
  
"Its amazing what a single hair can do," Kagura said seeing where they were looking.  
  
Suya looked into Inuyasha's eyes and suddenly it was like remembering something long forgotten. Her gaze went up to Inuyasha's right ear. Kagura started to walk down the path, but was stopped by Inuyasha's attack.  
  
"Did you think I would actually let you walk away?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Stand back Suya," Kagura said.  
  
Inuyasha launched the first attack. Kagura dodged and used her Dance of Blades. Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga. He raised it above his head, ready to use the Wind Scar. Suya sensed trouble. She looked up at Inuyasha's right ear again. She didn't even need to think about it. She had to help Kagura.  
  
There was a flash of blue and silver. Before anyone could do anything, Suya had jumped above Inuyasha. She pinched just below the tip of Inuyasha's right ear. He fell unconscious on the ground. (A/N: That doesn't really happen in the show. I don't think anyone even pinches his ear in the show. That would be kinda cool though. Back to the story.)  
  
"Inuyasha!" the gang said and went over to him. They were all very confused.  
  
Kagura was confused too, but for the moment, she took the chance to get Suya to safety. When they were far enough away, Kagura turned to Suya.  
  
"What happened?" she asked Suya.  
  
"When you pinch his right ear, he is knocked unconscious for about five minutes."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I don't know. I looked at him and I just knew."  
  
"Lets head back."  
  
'Naraku couldn't possibly get rid of her if he knew about this,' Kagura thought. 'She knows all of Inuyasha's weaknesses, or so it seems.'  
  
She looked down at Suya who was skipping along trying to keep up with Kagura. She smiled. Suya was definitely something special.  
  
C: That's all for now.  
A: Hope you liked it.  
C: I have the sixth chapter typed already, but I'm not posting it until I get at least ten new reviews.  
A: Speaking of reviews.  
C: There are no new reviews.  
A: Aww...Too bad. Maybe next time.  
C: Remember, ten more reviews for the next chapter.  
A: Buh-bye!  
C: Till next time.


	6. Sesshomaru

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Inuyasha. I think you get it now.  
  
C: Kilala went off to find the gang.  
A: I wonder where they went.  
C: Me too.  
A: Anyway, thanks for the reviews.  
C: Even though most of them are yours.  
A: So.  
C: I never said that was bad.  
A: Anyway, I love this chapter because I love Sesshomaru and this chapter is just him.  
C: So here is the sixth chapter in Just Like Me.  
  
6  
Ashlyn slowly opened her eyes. The sun hurt her eyes. She looked to the side. The girl she had seen dancing around the small demon was sitting next to her. The green demon was cooking fish.  
  
Ashlyn sat up and the little girl smiled at her. Ashlyn looked around for the demon that had scared her. She saw him sitting with his back propped up against a tree. He had been watching her but looked away as soon as she saw him.  
  
She didn't understand why she had been so scared. He wasn't really scary at all. He was quite handsome actually.  
  
"My names Rin," the little girl said. "What's yours?"  
  
"Ashlyn."  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru didn't mean to scare you. Why are you way out here anyway?"  
  
"I heard a scream."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I heard a scream. Didn't you?"  
  
Rin shook her head. (A/N: Hehehe... lets see who can figure this one out first. Oh, and before I continue, let me just say when I was writing this chapter, I was hyper and bored, and that is not a good combination. Okay, now that you know that, back to the story.)  
  
"So where are you from?" Rin asked.  
  
"Well... do you know Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm from her time. I was supposed to go back, but I didn't want to."  
  
Rin didn't know what to say. If she was friends with Kagome, she was more than likely friends with Inuyasha and she didn't know how Sesshomaru would react to that.  
  
The fish that Jaken was cooking were beginning to smell good. Rin and Ashlyn, followed shortly after by Sesshomaru, walked over to the fire. Rin handed Ashlyn a fish and then got one for herself. Jaken as already eating.  
  
Ashlyn tried not to look at Sesshomaru while he ate because he was eating raw fish and she had never really cared for sushi.  
  
Throughout the whole meal, Sesshomaru always kept one eye on Ashlyn as if he thought she would try to kill them any second. Ashlyn noticed and felt it best to leave as soon as possible.  
  
After they finished eating, Rin turned to Ashlyn.  
  
"You said you didn't want to go back to your time, right?" Rin asked.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Why don't you come with us then? I'm sure Sesshomaru doesn't mind, do you?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked from Ashlyn to Rin and then back to Ashlyn.  
  
"Whatever," he said and walked away.  
  
"Alright," Ashlyn said. "I guess I can come with you for a little while."  
  
Jaken watched Sesshomaru suspiciously. This was not like him. He had been surprised enough when he had saved Rin's life and permitted her to come along with them, but now he was near fainting. He had just permitted a friend of the Inuyasha gang, a weak girl not even from their time, to join them. He ran after Sesshomaru.  
  
"Master!" Jaken exclaimed. "Do you realize what you just did?""  
  
"I have my reasons," Sesshomaru said in what Jaken thought was a surprisingly calm voice.  
  
"Oh?" Jaken said giving Sesshomaru a questioning look.  
  
"She will keep Rin company." He walked off and leaned against the same tree from earlier.  
  
Jaken smiled at the thought of no longer having to make sure Rin didn't get lonely. He always hated doing that. He looked over at Rin and Ashlyn. He couldn't help thinking there was something more that Sesshomaru hadn't mentioned.  
  
C: That's all for now.  
A: We aren't gonna say the reviews anymore because then we have to wait for the reviews before we can post the next chapter.  
C: I will respond to one though. I don't really think it matters how long the chapters are but there are gonna be short chapters until chapter 9.  
A: Which chapter are you on now?  
C: 10 but I still have to type them. They'll be posted as soon as possible.  
A: Stay tuned.  
C: R&R.  
A&C: Bye!


	7. Secret Revealed

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Inuyasha.  
  
C: Ok, so it's two in the morning so I got nothing to say except...  
A: Here is the seventh chapter in Just Like Me.  
7  
  
Inuyasha had explained to the gang what Suya had done only after being nagged by Kagome for about an hour. They were now telling Kaede what had happened as they sat on a circle inside her hut. She listened curiously.  
  
"And she said it was a hair that did it?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Yep," Kagome said.  
  
"We must be very careful," Miroku said.  
  
"Why?" Sango asked.  
  
"It seems she knows all of Inuyasha's weaknesses and may also posses some of his strengths too."  
  
"If she has my strengths," Inuyasha said, "possibly she has my weaknesses." He flinched slightly at the word weaknesses.  
  
"Possibly," Miroku said.  
  
"Even..." Shippo said. Even though he never finished, they all understood. They looked out the window across the dark, moonless night sky.  
  
Suya sat outside of Naraku's castle looking up at the moonless sky. She had come outside to play but even after night had fallen, she had not gone in.  
  
She got up and walked over to a puddle. She looked at her reflection. Long, black hair fell down to her waist. Her fangs and claws were now gone. She didn't no what had happened, but she could not face Naraku like this.  
  
Suya hadn't noticed Naraku come out but now saw his reflection with hers. She turned around quickly. She was scared of what he might do to her. She looked up into Naraku's eyes. Much to her surprise, he was smiling at her.  
  
"So," he said, "Inuyasha turns human on the moonless night. How convenient. Come inside now Suya."  
  
Suya followed Naraku inside the castle and turned to go to her room. She bumped into Kagura on the way.  
  
Kagura looked down at Suya. Suya fidgeted a little. Kagura could tell she didn't understand what was going on. She stepped to the side to let Suya pass. She rushed off to her room.  
  
'So,' Kagura thought, 'it seems that Naraku now knows what I've known for awhile. I wonder what he plans to do next.'  
  
C: Well, I'm really tired so all I'm gonna say is thanx for reading.  
A: Please review.  
C: Until next time.  
A: See ya.


	8. To Trust Or Not To Trust

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Inuyasha.  
  
C: Well, I don't really have anything to say this time either.  
A: Why not?  
C: I'm too tired.  
A: Oh.  
C: Anyway, do you want to introduce the chapter or should I?  
A: You can.  
C: Okay, here is the eighth chapter in Just Like Me.

8  
Ashlyn looked over at Rin who looked perfectly content sleeping on the hard, cold ground. Sesshomaru and Jaken were also sleeping soundly. Ashlyn though, couldn't sleep. She wanted her bed, not a cold forest filled with demons.  
  
'Speaking of demons,' Ashlyn thought, 'why am I not scared of those two. They are demons like all the others. They are even stronger than other demons, yet I'm not scared. Why? Sesshomaru could kill me on one swipe of his claws if he wanted to. But he doesn't want to, does he?'  
  
Ashlyn was beginning to wonder if maybe she should have gone home, but before she could give it anymore thought, she had drifted off to sleep.  
  
Back at Kaede's hut, no one dared fall asleep. Miroku and Kilala guarded the outside. Kilala and Shippo occasionally sniffed the air for the scent of Naraku. Their noses weren't as good as Inuyasha's would've been though.  
  
Kagome mentioned several times that maybe Inuyasha should come back to her time till sunrise. He insisted on staying.  
  
"No sign of any of them," Miroku said as he came inside for a quick break.  
  
"Maybe she's not just like Inuyasha," Sango said.  
  
"Maybe she is. Maybe she isn't," Miroku said. "We still have to be careful. Naraku might be trying to lure us into a false sense of security."  
  
The girls nodded in agreement. Shippo's nose twitched. Kilala's did the same. Everyone looked at them.  
  
"Is it Naraku?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo and Kilala nodded.  
  
"It's still a couple more hours till the sun rises," Kagome said. "I really think you should come back to my time. Naraku can't go through the well."  
  
"Alright!" Inuyasha almost shouted. "Just stop bugging me!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha jumped on Kilala's back. She quickly ran them over to the well, then turned to go back to Kaede's hut.  
  
Kagura and Suya watched quietly from the nearby forest. Naraku walked up behind them.  
  
"Follow them," he said to Suya, "and kill Inuyasha."  
  
"Yes, Master Naraku," she said. She ran and jumped into the well as easily as Inuyasha, and was taken into the blue abyss. (A/N: I had originally planned to end the chapter here, but that would be way too short so on with the story.)  
  
The blue abyss disappeared and Suya landed gently on the bottom of the well. She looked up. There were no stars or trees, but a roof. She quickly climbed out of the well and looked around the small building curiously. Suddenly, she remembered what she was here for and ran out into the yard.  
  
She looked around as her mind wandered away from the task at hand. She forgot about Naraku's orders and started exploring. She wished she hadn't transformed like she did. She couldn't explore up high now.  
  
She saw a light come on in a window. She hadn't really noticed the house until now. She tiptoed up to the window and peeked inside. She saw Inuyasha, the girl she had seen with him earlier (she didn't know her name yet), an old man, and a women sitting around a table talking. She couldn't hear them well with her human ears.  
  
She looked at Inuyasha. He had black hair too. His claws and fangs were gone like hers too. He also had human ears instead of dog ears. He looked worried about something.  
  
No one noticed the little girl at the window. They had more important things to worry about.  
  
"What do you mean Ashlyn never came back?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You said you sent her back, but I haven't seen her, and she never made it home," Mrs. Higurashi said. "Her parents are very worried about her."  
  
"Where do you think she went?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"What if she's still in the Feudal Era?" Kagome asked. No one answered.  
  
Suddenly, they heard hissing outside. They ran outside. A little, black-haired girl was trying to hold off Buyo before he could claw her eyes out. At first, they didn't recognize her.  
  
"Suya," Inuyasha said as Mrs. Higurashi was dragging the cat away.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked looking at the terrified little girl. "Are you sure?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked Suya, ignoring Kagome's question.  
  
"N-Naraku told me to follow you," Suya said shivering slightly from fear. Inuyasha put his hand on his sword ready to strike Suya if needed.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "She's just a little girl. Don't hurt her."  
  
"She's still one of Naraku's incarnations."  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"But what? Kanna's young too but you never had any problem with hurting her."  
  
"But Kanna is a demon."  
  
"So is Suya."  
  
"Not right now."  
  
"She will be when the sun rises. We have to kill her now. Who knows what she'll do later."  
  
He turned to Suya. She had not moved a muscle. She didn't even look scared.  
  
"If your going to kill me, hurry up and do it," Suya said.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha asked in surprise.  
  
"I would rather die than continue working for Naraku. Kagura and Kanna I'm okay with, but I do not want to be under Naraku's control."  
  
"Do you think she's telling the truth?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.  
  
"Not sure," Inuyasha said but still lowered his sword.  
  
The sun was beginning to rise. The light of the morning sun shone brighter and brighter over the tips of the trees. Inuyasha and Suya's hair turned from black to silver. The ears disappeared from the sides of their heads and reappeared as dog ears on top of their heads. Their fangs and claws came back and their eyes changed color.  
  
'I can't go back to Naraku now,' Suya thought. 'I've disobeyed him. Maybe I could stay here. No, I have to follow Naraku's orders. Even if I don't want to. I will not die at the hand of Naraku. (A/N: Talks pretty well for a 5-year-old, don't you think?) First, I will kill Inuyasha. Then, I will find a way to kill Naraku.'  
  
Suya unsheathed the sword Kagura had had forged for her as Kagome and Inuyasha turned to walk away. She threw all her strength into one swift swing and slashed right into the middle of his back. He never even knew what happened.C: That's all for this chapter.  
A: Hope you liked it. I know I did.  
C: The next chapter might not be up for awhile.  
A: Why?  
C: My computer has been acting weird.  
A: Oh, okay.  
C: Well, dewa mata.  
A: That means see you later.  
C: Buh-Bye.  
A: Bye! 


	9. Bad News And A New Surprise

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Inuyasha.  
  
C: Ok so this chapter is kinda confusing cuz it jumps all over the place.  
A: You should enjoy it though.  
C: Oh and sorry for the long wait for me to update it but I have an excuse but I'll tell you about that at the end of the chapter.  
A: Here is the ninth chapter in Just Like Me.  
  
9  
Naraku waited patiently for Suya to return through the well. He wondered about her loyalty or if she, like Kagura, planned to betray him. Now was his chance to find out.  
  
The sun rose higher and higher into the sky leaving behind long shadows. Naraku was about to give up on Suya when suddenly, she leaped out of the well. In her hands was the sword Kagura had given her. It was soaked in blood that reeked of Inuyasha. Naraku walked up to her.  
  
"Is he dead?" Naraku asked, too preoccupied to notice Miroku watching them.  
  
"Yes, Master Naraku," Suya said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Master Naraku."  
  
Miroku didn't want to believe what he was hearing. Inuyasha couldn't be dead. It just couldn't be true. He turned around and walked in the direction of their camp to tell the others the bad news.  
  
Inuyasha lay in Kagome's bed while Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi tried their best to dress his wound. He was alive but just barely. At first glance, he looked dead. They weren't sure how long he would live without professional help though, but the thought of taking a hanyou to the hospital was just plain crazy.  
  
'What are we going to do?' Kagome thought.  
  
Ashlyn carried Rin on her shoulders as she walked next to Sesshomaru. She was being extra careful she didn't do anything to make Sesshomaru want her to leave. Even though she had only been with them for a couple of days, she liked being with them. She wasn't sure how Kagome and the others would react if they ever found out though. But would they ever find out?  
  
'Are they worried about me?' Ashlyn thought. 'Do they even know I'm gone? Probably not. How could they? I was just lucky to meet Kagome when I did. She hardly ever goes home.'  
  
Ashlyn sighed and moved a little to keep Rin from falling off her shoulders. Sesshomaru looked down at Ashlyn when she sighed. She looked worried about something. He didn't say anything.  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, and Kaede sat still and quiet in Kaede's hut. Miroku had told them what he had overheard but no one was going to talk about it until they heard the whole story from Kagome.  
  
Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi stayed by Inuyasha's side all day. They weren't sure if he was getting better or worse.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi left to get some fresh bandages. She looked out the window at the setting sun. The doorbell rang. She opened the front door. It was Hojo.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Higurashi," he said. "Is Kagome ready to go to the movies?"  
  
"Oh," Mrs. Higurashi said looking worried. "I'll go check." She went to Kagome's room. "Kagome," she said. "Hojo's at the door."  
  
"What does he want?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He said something about seeing a movie."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. I'll just go tell him I cant tonight."  
  
Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, then left the room. She saw Hojo standing just outside the front door.  
  
"Hi Kagome," Hojo said when he saw Kagome. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Umm...Hojo," Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah?" Hojo asked.  
  
"I'm really sorry, but I can't go to the movies with you tonight. I'm really not feeling very well."  
  
"Oh, well, maybe some other time then."  
  
"Yeah, well, I have to go lie down now." She turned to go up the stairs.  
  
"Oh, wait Kagome!" Kagome turned around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's with all the blood outside?"  
  
Kagome looked around Hojo at the pool of blood that her grandpa was trying to clean up.  
  
"Oh, that, it's nothing. There were just two dogs fighting out there this morning. (A/N: lol I couldn't resist.)"  
  
"Must've been pretty bad. Well, I guess I'll being seeing you. Bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
As soon as Hojo was gone, Kagome sprinted up the stairs.  
  
Suya walked slowly behind Naraku as they went to meet Kanna and Kagura. She was trying her best not to let the tears that were filling her eyes fall. The more she thought about what she had done and the more she watched Naraku, the angrier she became. Already tired of being under Naraku's control, Suya flicked out her sword ready to strike.  
  
C: Well that's all.  
A: What about your excuse?  
C: I'm getting there.  
A: Ok.  
C: I have a few reasons. First, I have school. Second, I'm writing a book. Third, I don't really want to be writing something that only my friends are gonna review so I may not even post the next chapter, or even write it for that matter, if I don't get more reviews from people I don't know.  
A: Awww...  
C: Bye for now.

A: Hold on! You have horrible memory.

C: Oh yeah, I almost forgot.

A: Almost...

C: If you like Harry Potter please read the other story called "Harry Potter and the Rise of the Phoenix". Now that's all...I think.

A: Bye.


	10. Betrayal

DISCLAIMER: You should know by now that I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Ok, well, this is possibly the shortest chapter I will ever write in my entire life but I had writer's block so don't yell at me. Oh and about that weird review that repeated four times, just ignore it. Here is the tenth chapter in Just Like Me.  
  
10  
Suya was about to put all of her strength into one swift swing as she had done with Inuyasha. With the thought of Inuyasha, she put more strength than she knew she had into the swing. The sword was only a couple of inches away from Naraku's back when suddenly, he squeezed a small, black, pearl-like object. Suya clutched her chest in pain, dropping her sword with a clang.  
  
"I hold your heart in my hands Suya," Naraku said. "I can kill you anytime I wish. Keep that in mind." He continued along the trail leaving Suya who was still gasping for breath behind.  
  
"Naraku," Suya growled through gritted teeth.  
  
'I have no choice,' Suya thought. 'I can't do this alone. I need help. I need help from Inuyasha. I just hope I didn't really kill him.'  
  
With that, she ran back towards the well.  
  
That's all for now. I promise the next chapter will be much longer. How do I know this you ask? Cuz I'm writing it right now. It's mostly Suya and its so kawaii. That's all I'm saying. Bye for now.


	11. Suya, Friend Or Foe

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha...blah, blah, blah.  
  
I don't have anything to say except here is the eleventh chapter in Just Like Me.  
  
11  
"I'll be back soon!" Kagome called out to her mother. She grabbed her yellow bag and ran out toward the well house. She jumped the last few steps and saw Suya. She looked like she was ready to cry. She ran to Kagome and started crying at her feet.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said through her tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to. I really didn't. Is he okay? I didn't kill him did I?"  
  
Kagome bent down and sat on her knees. She titled Suya's head up and looked into her watery, golden eyes and knew she was really sorry. She pulled Suya into a hug and let her cry on her shirt. She hugged her tight and tried to comfort her.  
  
"It's okay," Kagome said. "He's not dead. He'll be okay in a few days."  
  
"Can I see him? I want to apologize."  
  
"Come on. We'll go see if he's awake."  
  
Suya sniffed and rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. She walked close to Kagome and looked around at all the strange objects in the house. They walked up the stairs, down the hall, and were about to enter Kagome's room when Mrs. Higurashi came out with Inuyasha's dirty bandages. New tears started to form in Suya's eyes when she saw all the blood.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was about to say something about Suya, but Kagome quickly explained. Mrs. Higurashi nodded and left down the stairs. Kagome pushed the door open a little.  
  
"Wait out here for a second Suya," Kagome said even though she knew Inuyasha had probably already smelled her. Suya nodded and Kagome went in her room.  
  
"Hi, Inuyasha," Kagome said after closing the door. Inuyasha glanced over at her. "Good to see you finally awake."  
  
"I smell Suya," Inuyasha said.  
  
"She's here to apologize."  
  
"Yeah right. Probably came to try and finish me off. I should've killed her when I had the chance."  
  
"She's really sorry. I know she is."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just know. She's really worried about you. She was afraid she'd killed you."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"This is getting us nowhere. How bout you just talk to her, okay? You'll see."  
  
She opened the door and gave Suya the okay to come in. fresh tears were spilling from her eyes. Her eyes were turning red and puffy. Inuyasha's gaze softened. Suya walked closer to Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm really, really, really sorry. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want Naraku to kill me. I really didn't want to hurt you."  
  
She broke down and started sobbing uncontrollably. Kagome went over and picked her up. She continued crying.  
  
"See," Kagome said before carrying Suya from the room. She met up with Mrs. Higurashi at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"How's Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked Kagome as she stroked Suya's hair.  
  
"I think he's doing better. He's awake anyway, and acting like his old self again too."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Kagome's comment and went up the stairs carrying Inuyasha's new bandages. Kagome carried the crying child into the kitchen. Souta burst through the door.  
  
"I'm home," he said. "How's Inuyasha doing?"  
  
"Better."  
  
Suya stopped crying and looked at the boy. She had never seen him before. Souta looked at her too.  
  
"Who's that?" he asked Kagome.  
  
"This is Suya."  
  
"Isn't she the one who-" Kagome gave Souta an evil glare to make him stop what he was about to say. He got the picture.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi came down the stairs. She looked exhausted.  
  
"Hello Souta," she said.  
  
"Mom, your exhausted," Kagome said.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I think Inuyasha might be coming down with a cold though." (A/N: lol lets review... flashback... Mrs. Higurashi walked to the kitchen to start the Ramon. She saw Inuyasha walk to the living room.  
  
"I wouldn't go in there," she said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Souta's in there. He has a bad cold. You don't want to catch it."  
  
"I never get sick." He walked into the living room.... End flashback... never get sick huh, yeah right.)  
  
"I almost forgot," Kagome said. "I still have to go back and tell the others that Inuyasha is okay."  
  
"Do you need me to watch Suya?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Yeah it might be better if she stayed here." Kagome turned her attention to Suya. "Unless, of course, you want to go back to Naraku?"  
  
"I'll stay here."  
  
Suya watched her run out of sight to the well house. She turned to go upstairs and saw Mrs. Higurashi whispering something to Suya. He turned to Suya and smiled.  
  
"Wanna go play some video games?" he asked her.  
  
"What are video games?"  
  
"Come on, I'll show you." They went into the living room and Mrs. Higurashi went back up to Kagome's room.  
  
That's all. R&R.


	12. More Bad News

DISCLAIMER: I think you get it by now.  
  
Another short chapter. Sorry.  
  
12  
Kagome climbed out of the well and sprinted to the village. She was panting when she entered Kaede's hut. She told the gang everything that had happened before they could ask a single question. They were silent even after she had finished.  
  
"So," Miroku said after a while, "do you really think we can trust Suya? Look what happened last time you trusted her."  
  
"I know," Kagome said, "but this time is different. I know we can really trust her now."  
  
"How Kagome?" Sango asked. "How do you know? She's still one of Naraku's incarnations."  
  
"I just know," Kagome said. "Isn't that enough?"  
  
"Kagome," came Suya's frightened voice. Everyone looked at the door.  
  
"What is it Suya?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Inuyasha's in trouble."  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"I don't know, but your mom sent me to come get you."  
  
"I gotta go guys," Kagome said to the gang and ran to the well with Suya.  
  
I've got a bit of writer's block so the next chapter may not be up for awhile. Oh yeah, I've already got an idea for a sequel too. Bye!


	13. Going Home

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own him.

I know your probably tired of short chapters but this is another one. I promise the next chapter will be longer.

13

Kagome and Suya were both out of breath by the time they had reached the house. They quickly ran up the stairs and bumped into Mrs. Higurashi who had apparently been waiting for them.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked out of breath.

"His fever has skyrocketed!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. (A/N: I'm trying to kill Inuyasha... Nah, not really.)

All three of them entered Kagome's room. They began trying to cool him down while Mrs. Higurashi went to the store for some medicine.

Ashlyn sat in deep thought, as did Sesshomaru.

'I wonder if my family misses me,' Ashlyn thought. 'I hope I haven't worried them too much. Maybe I should go see them and tell them where I've been. Would they believe me? Maybe I should go see Mrs. Higurashi too. I'm sure Kagome is worried about me. But if I go see her, I'll have to tell her where I've been. I'm sure that wouldn't end well. I have to though. I can't just let them worry. I have to go see my family too.'

Ashlyn looked over toward Sesshomaru who also looked deep in thought. She was a little afraid to interrupt him but she didn't know how to find the well and she really needed to go back to her time for a little while. She walked over toward him.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Ashlyn said cautiously.

"Hmm?" Sesshomaru said not looking at her.

"Can you take me to the well? I don't really know the way."

"Why?" he said looking up at her.

"I never told my family that I was coming here so I'm sure they're very worried about me. I just need to go see them for a little while."

Sesshomaru didn't answer. Instead, he got up and turned his attention to Rin and Jaken.

"Let's go," he said to them and started walking in the direction that Ashlyn hoped the well was in.

That's all. R&R plz. Bye!


	14. Shocking News

DISCLAIMER: Unless I can buy him for a penny, I still don't own Inuyasha.

Ok, so I've been kinda busy working on another fanfic but I decided I'd work on this one for a little while. I really don't know what to write next and if I can't think of anything, I'm not gonna write anymore. Plus, I'm only getting reviews from my friends so sorry guys, unless I get at least five reviews from people I don't know by the end of the week, this story is finished. Here's the fourteenth and maybe last chapter in Just Like Me.

14

"I'll see you in a day or two," Ashlyn called to Sesshomaru and Rin. She jumped into the well realizing too late that she couldn't get back through without Kagome.

'I really hope she's at home right now.'

She climbed out of the well finally back in her own time. She saw Kagome playing with a little girl in the front yard and sighed out of relief. She walked over to Kagome.

"Hey," she said to Kagome. Kagome jumped out of surprise.

"What the? Ashlyn!" Kagome shouted in surprise. "Where have you been?! Everyone has been so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry to have worried everyone. Now please don't get mad, but I've been with Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier? You could've spared us a lot of worrying."

"I'm sorry. I was afraid you would get mad at me, especially Inuyasha."

"Well, I'm not mad that you were with Sesshomaru, I'm mad that you didn't come tell us earlier."

"I wanted to, really I did."

"Well I guess all that matters now is that you're here and safe."

"I gotta go see my family now but I gotta get back soon."

"Why?"

"Sesshomaru is waiting."

Kagome smiled. "Okay, bye!"

"Bye!" Ashlyn said running down the steps and turning in the direction of her house.

"Who was that?" Suya said. Kagome had completely forgotten she was there.

"You remember when I told you about Ashlyn right?"

"Yeah."

"Well that was her."

"Okay."

Mrs. Higurashi came out to bring them some lunch. They set up a picnic and ate outside. They were just about to eat when Inuyasha came outside.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said.

"Are you ready to go back and see the others?"

"I suppose."

Suya looked down and stopped eating. She had been wondering what was going to happen to her when Inuyasha was feeling better and now, when she was about to find out, she really didn't want to know. She decided it was time to ask and get it over with though.

"Umm," she said to Kagome. "If your going back, is it still okay if I stay here?"

Kagome looked over to her mom.

"Of course it is," Mrs. Higurashi. "Stay as long as you like."

Suya smiled. "Thank you."

Everyone smiled back at her, even Inuyasha.

"Now we just have to wait for Ashlyn to finish visiting with her parents."

"Huh," Mrs. Higurashi and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Kagome said. "I guess I forgot to tell you. Ashlyn came back today."

"Is she okay? She's not hurt is she?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"She's fine."

"Where has she been?" Inuyasha asked with his mouth full of Ramon.

"Umm, well," Kagome said.

"Well what?" Everyone looked at her.

"Well, she's well, kinda been with your brother."

Inuyasha stopped eating his Ramon. "What did you say?"

"She's been with Sesshomaru the whole time."

Inuyasha started eating his Ramon again but no longer looked as happy as he had when he had first come out of the house.

Later

"Hey, I'm back Kagome," Ashlyn said.

Inuyasha pretended she wasn't even there.

"So are we going back or what?" he said.

"Hang on."

"Feh."

Kagome went to see Suya one last time before they left. She got down on her knee and gave her a big hug.

"Bye Kagome," Suya said as she hugged her.

"Be good," Kagome said.

"I will."

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Ashlyn headed for the well. Inuyasha was still ignoring Ashlyn. She knew why and it was just as she had expected so she didn't really mind too much.

They climbed out of the well in the Fueldal Era. Ashlyn looked around and saw Sesshomaru standing at the edge of the forest.

"Bye guys!" she called out as she ran to Sesshomaru.

"Bye!" Kagome said. "Aren't you going to say bye, Inuyasha?"

"Feh."

They walked to the village where they were bombarded with questions by the rest of the gang.

"None of that matters right now," Inuyasha said when they were done. "Right now we need to find Naraku."

"Yep, he's back to his old self," Miroku said.

They said bye to Keade and went off to find Naraku.

Ok so this probably isn't one of the best chapters but I have writer's block and this is the best that I could come up with at the moment. If I don't get at least 5 reviews from people I don't know by the end of the week, I won't have to worry about that though. See ya later. Bye!


	15. Naraku Defeated

DISCLAIMER: Unless I find a magic genie in the next five seconds, I still don't own him.

Well, I guess I lied. I'm gonna go ahead and finish this story cuz it only has a couple of chapters left. The chapters have been short through the whole story and the last two aren't gonna be any different so if you don't like short chapters, I don't care. Here is the fifteenth chapter in Just Like Me.

15

Inuyasha was sniffing and trying to pick up a trace of Naraku's scent. He wasn't sure why he wanted Naraku dead on this particular day but he did and nothing was going to stop him now that he had started looking.

"Why is this so important today?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha didn't answer. He had picked up Naraku's scent. "Come on, I smell Naraku."

The others followed silently behind him knowing they wouldn't be getting any answers from him soon. They didn't know what had come over Inuyasha and no one was brave enough to ask him while he was in this mood.

Eventually they came upon a clearing. They saw Naraku and Kagura talking about something. They figured they were talking about Suya.

Naraku sensed Inuyasha was there and turned to face him.

"So Inuyasha," Naraku said, "your still alive."

"Yeah and your gonna pay for that."

"I didn't do a thing. If you may recall, it was Suya who attacked you."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and growled at Naraku. He unsheathed his Tetsusaiga. Everyone got ready to fight. Inuyasha launched the first attack and the fight got underway.

Inuyasha was fighting Naraku with the occasional arrow from Kagome. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo started fighting Kagura. Kilala jumped in to help Inuyasha and Kagome.

After a while of gruesome battling, Kagura lay defeated. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango were too tired to continue fighting. Naraku and Inuyasha were both worn out but neither gave up. Naraku released a cloud of poison gas and Inuyasha was knocked over in his attempt to try and dodge it. Naraku was about to deal a powerful blow to Inuyasha when suddenly he was hit by one of Kagome's arrows. He attacked her and knocked her out but not without getting injured by another arrow.

Inuyasha was gasping for breath and could barely stand. Naraku prepared for his final attack while Inuyasha just stood there too injured to move. When the attack was within an inch of hitting Inuyasha, a sword came from nowhere slashing Naraku's head in half. He disappeared in a cloud of dust. Inuyasha looked over at who had saved him. It was Suya.

"Suya, what are you doing here?"

"Coming to save you."

She smiled at him and he smiled back. As much as he wanted to kill Naraku himself, he was still glad he was dead now. As long as he really was dead.

Later.

Inuyasha had used his wish that the Shikon Jewel gave him on letting his friends come through the well anytime just as Kagome, Suya, and he had been doing so now they were all enjoying a picnic in Kagome's backyard. Suya looked worried about something.

"Hey what's wrong Suya?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing."

"I know it's not nothing."

"Well, its just, I want to go back to the Feudal Era but I know I'll be killed if I go back alone."

They all pondered the question. Sango was about to say something when Inuyasha interrupted her.

"I'll take care of you," he said.

Everyone stared at Inuyasha in disbelief.

"What?" Suya said, not wanting to get her hopes up to high in case that he was joking.

"I'll adopt you," Inuyasha said.

"Really?"

"Really."

Suya jumped up and hugged Inuyasha around his neck as hard as she could. She was so happy she began to cry.

"Thank you," she said burying her face in Inuyasha's shirt, "dad."

The End

Ok so I lied again. That's the end, there is no more. Oh wait, there is gonna be a sequel. Look for it under the pen name Blackfire14. Well I hope you enjoyed it. See you sometime in the future. Bye!


End file.
